Karaoke is a form of entertainment in which individuals sing along with recorded music. A Karaoke player plays recorded music, typically from a CD or DVD, and mixes the recorded music with audio input from a microphone. As discussed below in the detailed description, when a karaoke player is used solely to playback music (or other audio program) from a CD or DVD, it may be expected to conform to commercial standards or other predefined standards for CD or DVD players. When used for karaoke, the karaoke player amplifies both an audio signal received from a microphone and an audio signal from the CD or DVD.